star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Yeung
Julia Young is a main character in Star-Crossed. She is a Human who suffered from leukemia and was hospital bound for multiple years. Roman is able to cure Julia with cyper, a special herb only known to be grown on the now deceased planet of Atria and in the Sector, but not without a few consequences. Now she is living healthy and happy at home with her loving parents. Julia is portrayed by the Big Time Rush and Vampire Diaries star Malese Jow. Personal Life |-|Introduction= Julia a Human, is a young girl who is suffering from cancer. Atrians who have crashed 10 years ago have a cure for a certain illness. But with human/Atrian tensions at an all time high with the recent government order for a trial integration of seven Atrian teens into the local high school. Julia's chances of finding the miracle cure is farther a way than it seems. Julia's best friend is Emery who knows an Atrian boy called Roman who is rumored to have the key item Julia is looking for over her youth years. |-|Season 1= Pilot: Julia goes with Emery to see Roman to find medicine for her illness. Later, she is close to death because her sickness is killing her but she is saved by Roman. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Julia attends her school's carnival and accepts tickets from the people entering. Julia recognizes Grayson's crush on Emery, however Emery is quick to say that they're just friends. Julia jokes and makes Emery promise that when she goes back to school she can make friends like that. Julia later finds Roman and starts to talk to him, however he quickly leaves to find Emery. Blue markings glow on Julia's arm from where she touched Roman and Julia thinks that he may have been the "angel" that saved her life. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Julia finds out in the last episode that Roman saved her because of her arm turning blue. At school Julia goes up to Roman to tell him that she knows that he helped her save her life. Julia and Roman then goes to a closet where she takes her shirt off to show him the blue veins around her stomach. Julia asks Roman for information on how to cure the blue veins that continue to grow further and further up her body. Roman receives vire, the antidote, from Teri, who was able to steal it from her tribes garden. Once Julia ate the vire she was instantly cured. Physical Appearance Julia have tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. In the 3rd episode, Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend, you can see that Julia has blonde highlights. Her apperance has changed since she was cured by Roman. Julia have an Asian-American backgorund. In the Pilot, her dad is seen as a man with asian background and her mom with American background. Personality Julia is a friendly, comedic and understanding teenager. She shows her friendliness when she welcomes the Atrians with open arms and when she comments on Atrian's culture as cool. She is also shown to be very outspoken and fearless when she stands up to a Atrian merchant when Emery was afraid. Julia cares about her parents, and would sacrifice her life for them. This is shown when she decides to go home from the hospital instead of continuing treatment so that her parents could move on with their lives. Interests *Julia has an interest in the Atrians. She is fascinated by them. *Cyper Relationships *Emery -Best Friend *Lukas - Friend *Roman - Saved her life and Emery's boyfriend *Eric - Boyfriend Quotes Appearance on the show In Season 1, Julia did not appear in the episodes Dreamers Often Lie , Some Consequences Yet Hanging in the Stars and This Trick May Chance to Scathe You. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Human Category:Upcoming Content Category:Gallery